I love you!
by Immortalgothgirl
Summary: Alternate ending happened in 'Sick Note'. April And Mercedes are the school's 'it' couple, Mercedes finds out that April was responsible for Apollo's disappearance and trying to ruin her dreams of River Hall and breaks up with her. Will April win her back? Read on and review. AprilxMercedes pairing, femslash, set the day after the events of ep8, one-shot.


**April's POV**

_Ok, so maybe I shouldn't have taken my girlfriend's lucky charm, her unicorn, Apollo. _Ughh, why did I have to go and take away Mercedes' dreams of a place at River Hall, tomorrow was going to be hell, she won't even return my calls.

I know I shouldn't have done it, just seeing her face when those bastards Red and Moon caught me out, trying to tweak her Piano, I only did it so she could stay, her words still sting me even hours later, _'I'm done with you April Devereaux, we're over' _She said after giving a hard slap in front of the entire hall, but I didn't care about the onlookers, the only person I ever cared about has more or less told me she hates my guts, and since then I've done nothing but cry over my now ex-girlfriend.

I've had texts off everyone,

_We didn't mean for that to happen _

– _Red _

_I'm so sorry April, Red and I set out to solve a case, to find the truth, not to ruin your relationship, for that I'm sorry, and I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to punch me in the face._

– _Fletcher _

_I can believe you and Mercedes broke up, Fletcher and Red took it too far and that's coming from me, I'm not looking for a story April, promise, text me if you want to talk. For what it's worth, you and Mercedes were the perfect couple xx._

– _Mia _

Even Hazel Moon graced me with a text tonight,

_Trust my idiot brother to fuck everything up! I'm so angry with him, I know we're not the best of friends but you and Mercedes loved each other, even a blind man could see it, he had no right, I hope you two work it out, you two were perfect together xxx. _

– _Hazel _

It makes me cry even more seeing those texts, because Mia and Hazel's texts were right, but I hate the way they talk about me and Mercedes in the past tense. Me and Mercedes _do _still love each other, and we _are _perfect for each other, I know it, Mercedes knows it, everybody knows it, and I need to win her back, but I don't think she'd appreciate me calling at 2am, tomorrow is going to be a _long _day.

I wake the next morning feeling sombre, the morning is foggy today, looking at the weather, it feels like it's a manifestation of my inner turmoil, the foggy, misty air is thick, the air smells moist and mixed in with the morning dew of the grass, for a moment I think of asking my mum for the day off, but I'd never forgive myself if I did.

I don't eat anything for breakfast because I don't think I could keep it down, I'm too nervous. By the time I reach school I feel like being sick, I feel as if everybody's eyes are on me, including _hers_, I can't stand the way she's looking at me, with disgust, I don't blame her either.

The atmosphere in class is awful, we still have to sit next to each other, Mercedes asked to sit somewhere else but the teacher said no, she then explained why it was awkward for us to sit together, he was no more sympathetic, in the end we sit next to each other in an awkward silence which affected the whole class, "Mercedes." I whisper,

And no sooner do I get a reply, "Don't talk to me." I deserve that I suppose,

"I'm sorry, but you need to let me explain." I reach for her hand but she pulls away,

"More like lie to me." She mutters to me,

"Mercedes, you are the one person I would never lie to."

"Except you did, yesterday." She raises her voice, a few people in our class, including Red and Moon, turn to look at us,

"April, Mercedes, silence!" The teacher warns us as he looks up from his desk.

"I know, I made a mistake, and I know that, and I'm sorry." I plead,

"Will sorry get Apollo back? Will sorry get me that spot in River Hall?" She seethes,

"Right, you two, out!" The angry English teacher says, Me and Mercedes continue our argument outside of the room.

"Mercedes please, I'm sorry." I plead, but she's not having any of it,

"The only thing you're sorry about is getting caught." _Ouch._

"Listen." She turns away and huffs, thinking I'm going to make another excuse, but no, "No, listen to me." She turns back to me strips of pink mixed in with brunette hair twirl around as she does, "I may have went the wrong way about it but I don't regret what I did, I thought that if you'd left for River Hall, then you'd find someone more interesting than me."

"You…you I was going to break up with you?" She says and I nod, "April, I never would've left you, not for anything in the world."

"It frightened me, because the first time I allow myself to love someone as much as I love you and the thought of that being ripped away from me…I just wasn't prepared to let that happen." Mercedes starts smiling a little, and only then did I realise what just said, it was the first time I'd actually _said_ 'I love you'

"April…did you just say…you love me?" She asks, grinning, now, It was no secret that me and Mercedes had it bad for each other, we're always very affectionate with each other, we knew how we felt about each other, the student body were cool about us, surprisingly, they treated us no differently, Me and Mercedes were happy, we had a loving relationship, we were everything a couple should be, had everything a couple should have, but it was the first time I'd _ever _mentioned anything about love.

"Umm….yes." I smile, "Yes, I did, and I mean it, I love you more than anything." Mercedes doesn't say anything, just walks right over to me and kisses me full on the lips, her hands have found their way to the back of my neck and mine around her waist, the feel of her soft lips against my own has reminded me how good they felt, (On my lips and in other places *wink wink*) I've long since melted into our kiss but it's only when oxygen becomes an issue that we break apart,

"I love you too." She says we still have our arms wrapped around each other,

"Does this mean I'm forgiven, and are you my Girlfriend again?" I ask with a slight smile,

"Yes, you're forgiven, and yes, I'm your girlfriend again." She says as she plants a short but sweet kiss on my lips, none of us really noticed Mia and Moon and others smile at the sight of Me and Mercedes back together.


End file.
